As of yet, vehicles and particularly motor vehicles are known with a low beam which frequently has an almost static light distribution. Furthermore, the low beam is usually formed by a single light source, but pixel headlights are also known. The adjustment of the low beam depends on the driver or onboard information. There is rarely any interaction with the surrounding area.
The known control of the low beam is disadvantageous because the potential of the low beam, for example, is not utilized to communicate with the surroundings or to increasingly support the driver in his visual and perception task through purposeful adjustment of the light distribution.
From the document EP 1 916 153 A2, a method for displaying information is known, with which a projection object is generated at a projection location outside of a motor vehicle by means of a projection unit provided on the motor vehicle. An anticipated intended position of the motor vehicle is marked in a plane manner by a generated projection object.
In addition, the document DE 10 2006 050 548 A1 discloses a method for warning other traffic participants. By means of a projection unit, a projection object is generated at a projection point outside of the motor vehicle as warning reference for another traffic participant. In order to generate an undistorted image, a viewing angle of a respective observer is taken into account.